ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Pump
Blood Pump (Real name, Jeof J. Caravelle) is an Italian professional wrestler. Currently, he is wrestling in the Quixotic Wrestling League. Hes a former OOBW (Out Of Bounds Wrestling) World Champ, and was awarded the "OOBW Up and coming Wrestler of the year 1998" Medal. = Early Life= Jeof was born in Perugia, Italy in the year 1978. His father was a simi famous Italian wrestler that went by the name of Campre D. Caravelle. Jeofs life was simple until he found out about wrestling. He was hooked sense he first saw his dad wrestle, and trained everyday to become a professional wrestler himself. = career = Out Of Bounds Wrestling Jeof joined a professional Indy wrestling federation known as Out Of Bounds Wrestling in 1995, at the age of 17, under the ring name "Jobbing Jeof". For about a year Jeof was used to get guys over and job. The creative team noticed that Jeof was developing well, and decided to give him a character change. After jobbing to the then World champion, Jeof wasn't seen for a month. He would return to the OOBW ring as a mid carder with the ring name Bowey. "Bowey" had more losses then wins, but fially got over with the crowd after beating a former world champion in a first Blood Match in 1997. Jeof continued to show maturing improvement in ring throughout the rest of '97. Up and coming wrestler of the year, and winning it big In 1998, Jeof was awarded the OOBW Up and coming Wrestler of the year 1998 Medal. Though still without championship gold, Jeof had made a name for himself and jumped from mid carder to upper carder. Jeof turned heel for the first time in '99, being disqualified in a match for the OOBW National Championship. Jeof would continue to disqualify himself and making his opponents bleed. Jeof, still under the ring name Bowey, would start calling himself The Red Surfer. Eventually, late in 2000, Jeof went against the OOBW world champ in a hardcore match and beat him to gain the OOBW World Championship. Though Jeof wouldn't hold this championship for long (Twelve Days), he was considered a world champion. OOBW becoming Defunct Jeof continued to feud for whoever happened to be in the world title scene, but always came up short In March, 17th, 2001 the Out Of Bounds Wrestling Federation was bought out by a big time wrestling federation, and thus became defunct. Jeof went back to Italy to wrestle various small Indy promotion's. His ring name would be changed to The Italian Innovator, and he would usually wrestle mid to upper card matches. in 2006, Jeof botched his desperation finisher The Super Brain Surgery (Top rope brainbuster, recently renamed The Bloody End) and was suspended from wrestling in Altamura' Italy for a year. Jeof decided to seek out another federation that had titles and championships. National Wrestling Alliance - GRIND, and Samurai Sword Jeof joined his first major promotion in 2006, NWA GRIND. His new, and current ring name would again be changed. This time to Blood Pump. Jeof didn't do anything of recognition in NWA, except for attacking Calderez and Noble in a battle royal (After being eliminated). Jeof decided he needed a break from wrestling and came back to Pertugia for a few months. Six months later Jeof had heard that there was a new federation in Japan, and it included a few familiar wrestlers he had seen on TV. Jeof immediately jumped at the opportunity and signed. This federation, known as Samurai Sword, didn't last too long, but it did last long enough for Jeof to re establish himself as a force to be reconed with. Jeof won his first match against Smart Mark, but lost the next week in a tournament for the "Samurai Sword World Championship" against Matt Mathews. Jeof would then go on to start a feud with Bonesnap, which would eventually carry its way to the Quixotic Wrestling League. At Samurai Sword's first (and only) PPV, Jeof came out of his BRUTAL hardcore match with Bonesnap as the victor. Soon after Samurai Sword would fall to debt, and Jeof was once again looking for a place to wrestler. Quixotic Wrestling League, and the forming of The Blood Line It didn't take long for Jeof to find out about the Quixotic Wrestling League(QWL for short). It was run by someone who had formerly wrestled in both GRIND and Samurai Sword, Kurt Noble. Jeofs first match in the QWL was with his rival Bonesnap, this time for a spot in A world title match at the Pay-Per-View Independence From Imagination. Again Jeof came out victorious. Jeof would continue to win and gain massive heel heat in the following weeks. Jeofs second match was against one of his opponents that would later face him at the PPV, Obscene. Jeof beat his opponent, and proceeded to attack him after the match. A tag team known as The Exploding Thunder, which consided of Conar and Tereno Blevelor, seemingly came in for the save. Instead they turned heel and helped Jeof attack Obscene. Jeof then, with Conar and Tereno, formed The Blood Line. Jeofs Third match was against PacMan, a young and brash newcomer. The match was set to be a 30 Minute Submission Match, but the match was changed to a regular submission match. Jeof attacked PacMan during his entrance and threw him in the ring. Jeof then applied his finishing submission, The Bloody Grip, and made PacMan tap out in less than thirty seconds. By the time Independence From Imagination came by, Jeof had gained quite a winning streak. Jeof had two matches in the PPV, an Opening match against Obscene in a First Blood Match, and the Main Event for the Paramount Championship against Obscene and Rick X in a Ironman Triple Threat Match. Jeof had lost both of these matches, effectively destroying his winning streak, and his chance of being the first Paramount Champion. SWC, Samurai Sword, and Paramount world titles Blood Pump had heard that Phenomenal Blu had brought over the SWC and Samurai Sword titles to the QWL, and had effectively won them in his match with Harrison. Blood Pump would target Blu, and has solidified a feud by having the audacity to ask Blu's good friend and prodege, Harrison, to join the Blood Line. Harrison declined, and Blu had an idea for a tag match. In the next PPV, the main event will be Obscene and Blood Pump (Jeof) V.s. Harrison and The Phenomenal Blu. The man who gets the pin gains Blu's SWC and Samurai Sword championships, and Obscenes Paramount championship. Not long ago, Bonesnap has returned to again face Blood Pump during Pride(Weekly show), in another Hardcore match. There was no winner in this match. Along with Bonesnap, Christian Kane has tooken interest in decimating Blood Pump. A match was made with Christian Kane and Blood Pump, but Blood Pump was "seemingly" arrested, so Blood Pump was replaced by one of his Blood Line members, Tereno. Universial Wrestling League Feuding with Pickles After QWLs crash, Blood Pump signed with UWL. Blood Pump managed to win his debut match against Ryan Patalano, But lost to Nick Pickles via roll up pin. This loss would spark a month long feud. Blood Pump challenged Pickles to a Buckets of Blood match for the upcoming supercard, but Pickles declined. Blood Pump lost his third match to Jerry McLean, due in part to Pickles interfeerence. Blood Pump SQUASHED El Chupacabras Majestuoso in their match, a man who had been on a roll before then. On that same night Blood Pump sent a message to Nick Pickles, stating he'll make it personal if Pickles keeps avoiding Blood Pumps innovated match. On 10/1/08, Blood Pump tagged with former rival, Obscene to defeat Nick Pickles & Ares Guerrero in the UWL arena. After the match Blood Pump and Nick Pickles had a brief brawl, and ended up busting each other open. Nick has recently accepted Blood Pumps Buckets of Blood match after finding out something happened to his bodyguard, Bubba. Through pain and Blood, Blood Pump prevailed in defeating Nick Pickles, avenging his first lost to him. Chasing after the United States title Blood Pump has recently Verbally insulted EPIC, Tim Harrison in particular, saying he wants Tims UWL United States Championship, and has been put into a triple threat against Harrison and McClean for the upcoming supercard, Southern Comfort, for the U.S. Title. Blood Pump defeated Thaurer in 10-16-08's TV Taping, but by disqualification after Thaurer attacked Blood Pump with a chair, which was introduced by Blood Pump. Blood Pump had failed to take The U.S. Title from Tim Harrison during the triple threat at Souther Comfort due to being counted out at the last second, as a result Blood Pump has continued to harass Tim. Blood Pump faced Thaurer for the second time, this time picking up the win cleanly. Blood Pump is set to have a rematch with Tim Harrison for the United States Title 11/5/08, during a Television Taping. =In Wrestling= *'Finishing Moves and Signatures' :*''The Bloody End(Brainbuster from the top rope) :*Bloody Plummet/'Zealot Bapitism (Spinning Piledriver) :*'''Catatonic Crucifix (Anaconda Cross) :*''Red Twist''(A reverse STF Submission finisher) :*''Bloody Grip''(Iron Claw) :*Brain Surgery(Two Brainbusters) :*360 SSP :*Bleeding Brain(Back Wrenching Dragon Sleeper) :*Torture Rack *'Theme Music' :*'Hungry for Heaven by Dio' (2008 - Present) :*The Day That Never Comes By Metallica (2008) :*Raining Blood By Slayer (2006 - 2008) :*Metal Shock By Flotsam & Jetsam(1996 - 2001) :*Generic Jobber music (1995 - 1996) Buckets of Blood See also: Buckets of Blood Jeof is the sole Innovator and creator of Buckets of Blood. The match mixes various elements of First blood and Hardcore matches, along with its own unique regulations. One of the only two ways to win, and the only real way to win, is to force your opponent to bleed two pints of blood into a bucket with your opponents name on it. The match has only been used once, against Nick Pickles. Though it has been mentioned in earlier federations (But cancelled due to opponent moving to another federation). Feuds/Rivals Bonesnap Obscene Kurt Noble and Robert Banks (On a very subtle, and uncomplete level) The Phenomenal Blu Tim Harrison Christian Kane Nick Pickles Jerry McClean Bold = currently Feuding with. Italic = Possibly feuding with. Achievments Out Of Bounds Wrestling Up and coming Wrestler of the year 1998 Out Of Bounds Wrestling World Champ Category:Wrestlers